Fight For The Fandom
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Chris tells the contestants that they have some new rules to follow that nobody is happy about! So what do they do? Take a stand. Co written by I'll Cover Angel And Collins and CharlieHarperFan88.


**"Fight For The Fandom"**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything from the show! Just our feelings about this.**

**A/N: We have gotten sick of all our stories getting deleted so I'll Cover Angel and Collins and CharlieHarperFan88 decided to team up and write this.**

* * *

The cast was hanging out at Playa Des Losers for the next few days, ever since season 4 ended. Geoff and Bridgette were hanging out in the Hot Tub making out while Heather was at the juice bar talking to Justin and Noah. Courtney was glaring at Duncan and Courtney who were flirting nearby. Izzy was harassing the new cast and she was freaking poor Cameron out! Duncan and Gwen started to make out and that's when Courtney had enough.

"Must you do that?" Courtney glared "The cameras aren't even rolling!"

"Courtney, Just shut the hell up!" Gwen yelled "You can't control everything!"

The two girls were obviously ready to start a fight.

Meanwhile, Lightning was busy trying to impress Anne Maria with his flexing, but somehow, the Jersey girl was growing very bored.

"What do you think of this?" Lightning spoke to her as he started flexing his arms. "Sha-BAM! Sha-BAM! SHA-Lightning!"  
Seeing this, Anne Maria let out a yawn.

"It makes me realize that I'm starting to miss Vito a lot." Anne Maria spoke out in bored fashion.

"Aw come on! What do you find in that skinny fruit? Lightning knows that he's more hunkier than he is!" Lightning exclaimed with a jealous tone.

"I prefer mine with a little guido on the side. Maybe if you acted like one, then I would be attracted to you, but not happenin'..." Anne Maria replied as she now started to blow-dry her hair.

While all that was going on Cody was trying to avoid Sierra. This girl was determined she was going to have Cody.

"Codykins!" Sierra giggled "You need to get over this! You know you love me! Why can't we just sleep together?"

"Sierra, I'm not sleeping with you!" Cody tried telling her for the 100th time today. "You just aren't my type!"

"Cody, I don't need to be your type for you to have sex with me" Sierra told him "If you just have sex with me once I'll never ask again!"

"You do know that the cameras are rolling right?" Cody asked her "Everyone would see!"

"Who cares?" Sierra asked "So what if Chef and Chris see this!"

"Personally I wouldn't mind watching" Chris approached them with Chef and the two laughed. "Can you guys come here for a minute?"

"This better be good" Heather walked over to the host "Haven't you tortured us enough?"

"I can never torture you enough" Chris laughed "It appears that we have been censored"

"What do you mean?" Harold asked

"Sierra you can't talk about sex anymore" Chris sighed "Duncan and Gwen you can't make out anymore! Same goes for Bridgette and Geoff and anyone else who even tries it!"

"Says who?" Duncan demanded to know

"Says the producers." Chris said as he was holding some kind of contract in the air. "It says here on the fine print that you cannot kiss, make-out, hurt each other, cuss, or harass the host. They want our show to be family friendly with a positive influence on the children."

"That's bullcrap, McLean..." Justin spoke to the host as he rolled his eyes. "You can't let the producers cut out my gorgeous abs like this. That's the reason why we're a success. Without a face like mine, your show wouldn't exist."

"Oh, so you think, Justin. You think..." Chris scowled a bit. "Well, It's not my problem anymore."

"Oh, really?" Jo scowled at him back as she approached Chris and lifted him up right by the collar. "Then I think you're the part of the problem. Got anything to say before I censor that mouth of yours?"

"Put him down!" Chef yelled at Jo "This isn't our fault!"

Jo threw Chris into Chef and glared at them both.

"Who's is it then?" Scott yelled at them both "We've always acted like this and nobody ever cared!"

"It's always been a rule." Chris admitted "But lately they're cracking down on us hard!"

"You're Chris friggin' Mclean!" Geoff told him "Since when do you even care?"

"I only care because I want my job!" Chris told them "They said if we don't straighten up our acts then we all get fired and there's no more show!"

"So what does this mean for us?" Dakota asked "Without all that, were boring!"

"Our show is for teenagers!" Noah added in "Who cares if a few of us make out and have sex?"

"I know." Chris sighed "I agree with you, it's not even my choice! Don't you think I miss watching the girls shower?"

"You watch us shower?" Gwen yelled "Maybe we do need a few rule changes..."

"So, wait why can't we have sex when the cameras are off?" Heather asked.

"Apparently it's smut." Chris shook his head "Smut and Lemons they call them!"

"It's my business what I do!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"If they know you're doing it, they'll report our show." Chris told her

"So they expect us to be innocent virgins?" Heather laughed. "We're all 16! What are the odds of that happening?"

"Two to one..." Justin muttered as Heather turned to him with a glare. The male model flinched a bit. "I'm just sayin', Heather."

"This isn't right, McLean." Trent replied. "Somehow, those stupid producers are gonna brainwash us to learn about stuff we learn at schools and such. It's like they want our show to be TV frickin Y and such!"

Somehow, an idea hit Harold as he was trying to attempt the most hits done by a paddle ball.

"I have an idea! Why don't we file a complaint against the producers. They're idiots!" Harold exclaimed angrily. Noah, on the other hand, thought differently of Harold's statement.

"Even if we do, pale-face, there's no way we're gonna beat their crappy system." Noah smirked sarcastically.

"I'm with Noah on this one, eh?" Ezekiel spoke out as the rest of the contestants shot a glare at the homeschooled lad. "What? All I'm saying is that, maybe we're acting a little too rudely, eh?"

Hearing this, Eva decided to take matters into her own hands and grabbed Ezekiel right by his lumpy little throat.

"Listen here!" Eva made clear to Zeke "This show is our lives! We can't let them take this from us!"

"I agree with Eva!" Courtney told them, "Can't we sue? They are taking away our freedom of speech!"

"I'm working on it." Chris told her, "It's hard to fight the system."

"What about our fanbase?" Dawn finally asked, "Can't they help us?"

"My great great great great grandfather invented the Total Drama fanbase!" Staci told them, as Noah looked at her with an annoyed grin.

"Really?" Noah glared at her "It's not the time for that, Staci..."

"The fans?" Chef laughed, "They can't do anything! They write stories about you, ya know?"

"I think they call it fanfiction" Chris added in "The producers teamed up with this fanfiction place and got alot of stuff deleted"

"People write stories about us?" Duncan asked "That's adorable! Fan girls love me!"

"They also like to pair you up with Alejandro and Harold" Chef laughed, Duncan however did not find this amusing.

"So can we get these fanfiction people to help us?" Mike asked

"Si!" Alejandro added in "If they write about us, then they must like us enough to help!"

"Yeah, They do." Chris told him "But they took their freedom away and are censoring what they write!"

"Well, me and my brain aren't gonna take this kind of crap anymore." Justin replied as he finally decided to take a stand. "I say we go on strike! There's no way they're taking away stories of me and Heather away!"

"Wait a minute, there's stories of you and me? How come I haven't seen this yet?" Heather spoke right to Justin intense fashion.

"Oh, I'll show them to you in a minute, but right now, we gotta deal with this situation." Justin responded back.

"Justin's right. Do we go on strike or not?" Bridgette said as she stepped forward. "Let's think. Maybe that helps."

The rest of the competitors we're trying to think up a solution. Should they go on strike or not? The sound of "Also Sprach Zathrustra" was playing on the background. But however, it happened to be someone's cell phone going off.

"Owen, please turn off your cell phone." Noah spoke drastically.

"Oh, sorry..." Owen spoke to him as he turned the entire phone off so they can get back to thinking.

"What if I blog to the writers?" Sierra asked, "I'll tell them that if they have a story that gets deleted, they can just re submit it!"

"That's not a bad idea." Sam agreed, "They have stories on their computers right?"

"Yeah, I think so..." DJ smiled as well.

"So what if they just save all their stories on other sites and online?" Sam asked, "Like making multiple copies!"

"Yummmmmm! Cookies!" Owen smiled.

"It's 'copies', not Cookies..." Noah informed Owen.

"Oh..." Owen sighed.

"I'm going to go and blog this to all the total drama fans right now!" Sierra giggled, "They can't give up!"

"Seriously!" Gwen agreed, "They have every right to write what they want and we have every right to do what we want so tough shit what people have to say!"

"That's right!" Justin agreed, "If a sex fic is rated M, it shouldn't be removed because it is proper rating!"

"How do you know so much about fanfiction?" Heather smirked.

"I'll explain later." Justin told her, "So that's what we do! We tell them all to just keep resubmitting them!"

"Good idea!" Lightning exclaimed as he stood on a table. "Let's get to work! Justin, you get started on the strike. Sierra, you get started on the blog, and Lightning'll just pose and flex in front of Anne Maria with my shorts still on. Non-lemony fresh!"

"Idiota! How is that gonna attract everyone that's gonna help out our cause?" Alejandro lashed out at him.

"Lightning has a right!" he exclaimed as the force of the table he was standing on broke through with force. "OOOOF!"

"Can we focus?" Noah shook his head "Chris, what do you think?"

"I think it stands a good chance..." Chris admitted "What about all the other shows and fandoms though?"

"Does it matter?" Courtney asked "As long as we save ourselves and our fans, then it's all that matters!"

"She's right." Gwen hated to admit,"We all need to put our differences aside and work together."

"We can make a petition!" Dawn suggested "Everyone could sign it!"

"Those things never help..." Heather rolled her eyes.

"You never know." Dawn told her "It could help if we could get the fans to sign it."

"Then that's what we are going to do!" Chris told them "We will keep our fandom!"

"We will resubmit our stories!" Justin yelled as everyone looked at him and he blushed. "Not that I write any... Hehehehe..."

"We will save our show!" Owen yelled.

"Can someone please help Lightning up?" Lightning cried out, but the rest of the contestants we're gone in a flash. "Anyone? Lightning forgot his back pain! He walks like a old man with hemorrhoids if he doesn't take his meds!"

* * *

**Note: Seriously guys! Don't let fanfiction stop you from expressing yourself! Save your stories and resubmit them! You have every right to express yourself in writing and they can't take it away from you. Most of the stories that are being removed are within the guidelines! Tell you the truth, I, CharlieHarperFan88, am mostly disgusted about our stories being taken off for no apparent reason. 's motto is called "Unleash Your Imagination", but somehow, with our stories being taken away like candy from a baby, their motto should be called "Kill The Imagination". Well, our imagination will not be killed like this, and we will not stand for it anymore. We deserve a right to post our stories the way we want it to be. Don't give up the imagination! Fight for what you believe in the real spirit of fanfiction. And please, sign up for the petition if you can to save the site that you love as it is.  
**

**Anyway, read, review and fight the good fight!  
**


End file.
